


The Future

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Under the Red Maple [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Dorks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, naruto being himself, pain and sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time for two people to understand one another, let alone learn to love one another. Just like it takes time to heal the past and get over issues that threaten to consume your soul. In Gaara, Naruto found a friend. In Naruto, Gaara found light and someone that can chase away his demons. In one another, they find strength and peace.</p><p> </p><p>This is the photo set from my screenshots and a teaser that I put on Tumblr: <a href="http://silly-little-nerf-header.tumblr.com/post/142248530454">screenshots</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> We start this off a little after Naruto Shippuden starts.  
> When Lady Chiyo brings Gaara back from death.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

He can't understand it. Naruto sees his friend, laying lifeless on the wind blown grass and he can't believe it. Gaara was stronger than this, stronger than all of them because of everything that he'd been through. Why wasn't it over? Why was he always the one that seemed to be broken or beaten down? There was a rage that seemed to boil from the depths of his soul and he hated it. The wind blowing in his crimson spiked hair and for once, he looked so peaceful. 

**"Why?!"** There it was, the question that no one seemed to have an answer to and the small crowd that was with them didn't seem to have any of the answers. **"Why is it always Gaara?!"** The blonde with the bright blue eyes stood there with his hands balled to his side, his body trembling. It wasn't fair. At least Naruto didn't believe so. Out of everyone in their small company, he was the only one grieving for his friend. The only one that seemed to care that the Kazekage was laying dead in the grass. 

He fell to his knees beside his body, tears falling freely from his eyes as he continuously hit his fists against his thighs. Kurama could no longer feel Shukaku inside of Gaara, the very thought that someone would take a jinchūriki from it's host causing the nine tailed beast to growl within the confides of his containment. 

**"Oh, Gaara."** His voice was merely a whisper as he closed his eyes, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. 

"There is something..." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_"I've had to hide who I was... not the jinchūriki that lived within me, but something else. Secrets. Sometimes that is all we have."_

Eyes begin to flutter open, a pair of sea green hues being seen with a slight glossy shine. He felt a hand pressed to his shoulder, his body arching. _"Where am I?"_ Gaara's voice was weak, husky from not being used in so long and it felt like sand paper in his throat. He was leaning back against someone's knee, using it to brace his exhausted body. The omega looked around through fuzzy lenses and saw nothing but out-lined shapes and dark figures before a scent catch his nose. A scent that he knew all to well. _"Naruto?"_ The world seems to fade into white light and they are the only two around. Eyes that are sparkling with moisture staring into the other with unspoken words. 

The small crowd has turned into a large one, shinobi worried over the safety of their Kazekage. _"What... what's happened?"_ There was a smile that crossed Naruto's lips as he looked down on Gaara. **"We have a lot of catching up to do."** The statement seemed to echo through the Kazekage's ears.


End file.
